Thanks
by swagiesuga
Summary: Jin hanya seorang dancer yang suka busking di sekitar seoul dengan temannya, Joon. Hingga suatu saat seorang fans misterius bernama Tae datang dan meminta menjadi murid sekaligus busking bersama. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang time traveler paling dicari./BTS FF/ DANCER AU!cast: Jin,RM,Tae


**THANKS**

Suara tepuk tangan dan decak kagum riuh terdengar bersamaan dengan berhentinya musik dari sisi jalan. Kerumunan orang berjubel mengelilingi seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Setelah itu ia membungkukkan badannya sebentar kepada kerumunan dihadapannya. Seorang teman laki-lakinya berputar, mendatangi setiap orang di kerumunan itu dengan topi baseball yang mengadah. Beberapa orang memasukkan pecahan 100 won, beberapa langsung beranjak tanpa memberi apapun.

"Lagi."

Yang satu ini berbeda rupanya. Seorang pemuda berjaket biru tua dengan tudung yang menutupi pucuk kepalanya. Ia tidak pergi seperti yang lain, juga tidak memasukkan sepersenpun kedalam topi. Si teman yang mengumpulkan uang tadi menaikkan alisnya.

"Sorry. Hari ini kita sudah selesai _busking_. Kalau mau datang lagi besok."

"Aku mau melihat dia menari satu lagu lagi."

" _We can't, bruh._ "

Lebih baik cepat-cepat menghampiri orang yang lain sebelum mereka pergi daripada bertele-tele dengan orang ini, begitu pikir si teman itu. Namun orang itu sepertinya sangat keras kepala. Ditahannya topi itu dan dibisikinya Si Teman dengan pelan, namun penuh penekanan.

"Satu lagu lagi. _Please_."

Dua lembar uang pecahan lima puluh ribu won diletakkan kedalam topi. Ah, orang kaya rupanya. Si Teman itu menyimpulkan senyum dan menghampiri gadis yang menari tadi. Orang itu melihat gadis dan temannya saling berbicara pelan dan sesekali arah matanya bertemu dengan milik si gadis. Tak lama kemudian, si teman pengumpul uang tadi berkata dengan keras,

"Semuanya, jangan pergi dulu. Karena hari ini kita menambah satu lagu lagi!"

Orang-orang yang tadi mau meninggalkan tempat itu kembali berkerumun bersama Pemuda berjaket biru. Ia tersenyum. Matanya terpaku pada gadis yang sedang menari dihadapannya. Badannya bergerak sesuai ketukan musik hiphop _old school,_ sedikit _krumping_ ditambah beberapa gerakan _b-boying_ yang apik. Setiap gerakan terlihat cadas, tapi juga terlihat halus di beberapa bagian. Sempurna. Hingga tanpa sadar satu lagu sudah selesai diputar. Dan gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

Lalu pandangan gadis itu mengedar ke setiap wajah dikerumunan, mencari si pemuda dengan jaket biru tua. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Jin! Ayo kita cari makan malam. Chi-mek! Kita dapat lumayan hari ini"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah temannya yang menggoyangkan sedikit isi topinya. Benar, perutnya juga sudah lapar. Mungkin pemuda itu datang lagi besok.

"Ide bagus Joon!"

...

Tepat. Beberapa hari kemudian, pemuda itu selalu datang dimanapun Jin dan Joon pergi _busking_. Entah itu di pinggir jalan, ataupun di arena tengah taman kota. Biasanya ia berdiri dan menonton di lingkar terdekat dengan Jin. Terkadang pemuda itu memakai seragam sekolah, yang artinya mungkin saja usia pemuda itu lebih dari Jin dan Joon. Mungkin delapan-atau sembilan belas tahun. Jin dan Joon sama-sama tidak mengenal pemuda itu, tapi mereka tidak begitu ambil pusing. Dia tidak pernah berbuat aneh dan hanya menonton dengan seksama. Toh mereka selalu mendapat uang pecahan terbesar dari pemuda itu, yang terbanyak sampai empat lembar. Kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah lagu berakhir. Jin menganggap ia seperti fans saja.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Pemuda itu menghampiri Joon dan Jin saat mereka kerumunan di sekitar mereka pergi.

"Hi, ekhm.. Aku sudah beberapa lama ini melihat kalian _busking_. Aku suka tarian ... Jin, noona . Fresh dan energik."

Jin menurunkan botol minumnya dan tersenyum. Pemuda itu berkata dengan mata yang berbinar, namun terasa ada sedikit rasa segan dan malu dari suaranya.

" _Thanks_ atas sanjungannya, emm siapa namamu?"

"Ah! namaku Taehyu-a!" Kata-katanya terhenti sejenak, kemudian dengan cepat ia sambung. " _Taeyang_ , Kim Taeyang"

" _Okay, thanks Kim._ "

"Ayo kita balik." Panggil Joon sambil menghampiri Jin setelah ia selesai merapihkan speaker ukuran sedang dan beberapa kabel.

"Yup! Nah Kim, _see ya next time!_ "

"Tunggu!" Tangan Pemuda itu memegang tangan Jin, yang segera ia lepas setelah Jin dan Joon berbalik kearahnya.

"Ma maaf... Kalau boleh, aku ingin berlatih _dance_ dengan kalian. Boleh?"

Jin dan Joon saling berpadangan sebentar. Anak ini, serius?

"Aku lumayan di balet dan, aku pernah belajar _b-boying_ sebentar saat SMP."

Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Jin dan Joon.

"Atau, harus ada tarif latihan?"

Joon menolehkan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Boleh, satu jam lima puluh-"

" _Free_!" Potong Jin. "Kau tidak usah bayar. Habis makan malam biasanya kami akan latihan. Mau ikut?"

Mata pemuda itu berbinar, dan ia anggukkan kepalanya sekali dengan kuat. "Mau! Mau! Terimakasih banyak, Jin noona dan Joon hyung!. Terimakasih"

...

"Jadi, Tae. Kau tinggal di daerah sini?

Taeyang menghentikan suapan yang siap di depan mulutnya yang belepotan saus Jjajang. Mereka memesan tiga porsi jjajangmyun di studio milik Joon. " _Dhhaee_?"

"Telan dulu mie dimulutmu" tegur Jin sambil melepar pelan gulungan tisu kepada Tae. "Kupikir Taeyang terlalu ribet. Tae lebih enak."

Tae... tak apa. Nama yang unik.

"Aku tinggal di Jalan Gwangjamun. Dua blok dari kantor walikota." Tae melirik ke Jin dan Joon yang tiba-tiba terlihat bingung. Seingat mereka dua blok sekitar kantor walikota Seoul tidak ada yang bernama jalan itu.

"Dekat Daegu!"

"Ah... Pantas aku tidak mengenal seragam sekolahmu. Tunggu, dekat Daegu?!"

Tae mengangguk dengan cepat, lalu memasukkan suapan mie yang tadi.

Setahu Joon, perjalanan dari Daegu-Seoul bisa memakan waktu 3 jam dengan kereta cepat. Kalau benar, berarti anak ini selalu pulang cukup malam setelah menonton _dance busking_ mereka yang biasanya selesai pukul 6 sore. "Heol, niat juga dia." batin Joon

Setelah selesai makan, Jin menyuruh Tae untuk _freestyle dance_. Well, Jin dan Joon cukup terkejut dengan tarian yang dibawakan Tae. Jelas sekali itu adalah dance routine yang tadi Jin bawakan untuk busking hari ini. Anak itu luar biasa. Jin langsung memberikan _standing applause_ untuk Tae.

" _Cool!_ Kau keren, Tae. Kau bilang tidak terlalu jago b-boying... _Caught in a lie, kiddo? You just did exactly like what i've done right before!_ "

Yang dipuji hanya menyengir, "Ah.. tidak juga.."

" _Kau jenius_ , serius. Jujur baru saja lagu untuk _dance routine_ ini dibuat oleh Joon sendiri. Koreonya pun selesai aku buat bersama Joon kemarin lusa dan aku bawakan perdana hari ini. _Good job!_ "

Jin merangkul pundak Tae dan mengusak sebentar pucuk kepalanya. Untuk beberapa saat Tae terdiam dan menatap mata Jin.

"Uh oh! kau tidak suka dipeluk?" Jin melepas rangkulannya saat ia melihat mata Tae mulai berkaca-kaca. " _Sorry_ , kebiasan hehe."

Tae segera mengusap matanya."Tidak... mataku cuma perih." Setelah mendengar kata-kata Tae, Jin langsung memelul erat Tae. Dan itu cukup membuat Tae diam dan terkejut

"Hey" akhirnya Joon bersuara setelah beberapa lama suasana agak canggung dirasakan Tae. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut _busking_? AWW! _what's wrong_ , Jin!"

Jin menurukan jitakan dari kepala Joon. "Jangan anggap aku tidak tahu isi _otak bisnismu_ , Tuan Joon"

"Aku mau kok!" Sahut Tae dengan lantang.

"Bagus! _See_ , dia setuju. _Jin_ " Joon memberikan muka paling sok benar seakan dia menang debat.

"Tcih... _Whatever_ "

...

Perhitungan Joon tepat. Setelah seminggu belajar koreo baru. Jin dan Tae resmi _dance busking_ bersama. Dan hasil yang didapat juga dua kali lipat. Orang-orang semakin banyak yang penasaran dengan mereka. Ditambah dengan masker hitam yang selalu Tae pakai. Itu idenya sendiri, dan Joon setuju. Kesan misterius bisa menambah daya tarik _dance team_ mereka.

"Taraaa, kepiting rebus istimewa siap disantap!"

Jin menghidangkan satu panci pot besar berisi kepiting merah yang terlihat lezat di atas meja tepat dimuka Tae dan Joon. Hari ini ulang tahun Jin dan ia mengundang Joon dan Tae untuk makan malam di apartemenya.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya!" Seru Joon tanpa melepas pandangan berbinarnya dari kepiting itu. "Tidak usah malu-malu Tae! Ambil saja"

"Jangan takut kehabisan, aku alergi udang dan kepiting. Ini memang sengaja kumasakkan untuk kalian. "

Jin menyadari Tae hanya melihat ke arah kepitingnya saja dari tadi. "Aku akan marah kalau kau tidak memakan makanan yang sudah kumasak. _Di hari ulang tahunku_." Tangan Jin meletakkan beberapa kaki kepiting yang sudah ia keluarkan dari kulit kerasnya dipiring Tae.

"E-eum.. terimakasih." Tae meyumpit daging kepiting itu perlahan kemulutnya dengan tatapan Jin yang terus tersenyum kearahnya.

"Enak?"

"Iya... bumbunya pas."

Untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya bunyi kunyahan dan suara cangkang kepiting yang diletakkan ke piring kosong.

" _HUKKH_..."

Jin dan Joon langsung menatap Tae yang tiba-tiba seperti tersedak dan memegang lehernya.

"Tae..? Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Joon dengan cepat.

Tae hanya menggeleng pelan dan memukul-mukul dadanya. Bunyi nafasnya terdengar seperti orang yang sesak nafas. Joon langsung merobek paksa kerah baju Tae sementara Jin berlari ke kamarnya dan membawa sebuah injector. Ditariknya satu tarik nafas lalu dengan cepat dan tenang ia suntikkan isi injector itu pada Tae.

Untunglah beberapa detik kemudian nafas Tae mulai teratur. Joon dan Jin sama-sama menghela nafas lega. Dengan lengan sweater panjangnya, Jin mengelap peluh yang ada di wajah Tae.

Perlahan Joon mengangkat Tae dan memindahkannya ke kamar Jin. Kemudian ia bantu Tae memakai salah satu kaus Jin yang cukup longgar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau punya alergi! _Kau hampir saja mati kehabisan nafas, bodoh!_ " Jin masuk ke dalam kamar dan menatap Tae dengan mata yang sudah merah dan berkaca-kaca. Perasaannya campur aduk. Marah, takut, lega, khawatir bercampur jadi satu. Joon menyadari hal itu berusaha menenangkan Jin dengan memegang pelan pundaknya.

"Tenanglah Jin. Biarkan Tae istirahat."

Jin terduduk di samping Tae sambil menggengam tangan Tae erat. "Aku benar-benar takut tadi..."

Meskipun tadi Jin terlihat cukup tenang, Joon mengerti sahabatnya itu pasti sangat panik di dalam hatinya.

"Maaf merepotkan." Ujar Tae lirih. "Aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu paling tidak sekali."

"Astaga... kau benar-benar..."

Jin mengusap-usap wajahnya frustasi. "Jangan membuatku jantungan."

"Maaf..."

"Kali ini aku maafkan. Kau benar-benar beruntung obat alergiku belum kadaluarsa."

"Maaf... _and thanks_..."

"Sudahlah, jangan membalas perkataan Jin terus. Istirahat saja. Menginap saja dulu malam ini. Mau kuhubungi orangtuamu? Mungkin mereka khawatir."

Jungkook menggeleng lemah ke arah Joon. " _They won't. I'm an orphan._ "

"Uh oh... maaf" Joon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jungkook yang terpejam, tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" _But i do know they're worried now_ "

...

"Dimana Tae?" Tanya Joon dari kursi kemudi. Diliriknya sebentar kursi sebelah kanannya. Tampak Jin terus berkutat dengan ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Entahlah, dia tidak memberi kabar. Dan ini sudah dua hari"

Akhirnya ia masukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam tas. Sejak kejadian alergi kemarin lusa, Jin dan Tae saling memberikan nomor kontak. Karena mereka belum pernah saling menghubungi sebelumnya. Tapi setelah hari itu pun, Jin belum bisa menghubungi nomor itu.

"Kau sudah mengirim lokasi tempat kita busking hari ini kan?"

Jin hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Joon dengan deheman pelan. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya, apa Tae tidak dayang lagi karen insiden alergi itu?

"Kau _okay?_ "

"Jin, _Seokjin-a_. "

Kali ini Jin sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia malah menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Sampai ia tersadar jalan yang Joon ambil bukan jalan menuju lokasi busking yang sudah mereka sepakati.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kali ini kita libur. Berterimakasihlah pada sobat sekaligus manager mu ini."

"Tapi... Lalu Tae?"

"Mungkin ia ada urusan disekolah atau entahlah." Joon menarik rem tangan saat lampu merah menyala dan menatap Jin. "Tae itu bukan anak kecil. Tenang dan percayalah pada anak itu."

"Sekarang, senyum." Ucap Joon sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jin sebelum ia kembali melajukan mobilnya.

" _Got it. Thanks Joon._ "

...

Sementara itu, Tae berlari menuruni tangga yang di sebuah rumah susun tua. Beberapa derap langkah terdengar dengan jarak sekitar dua puluh meter. Tae mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya dan berlari sejauh yang ia bisa. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di lorong pertokoan dekat pasar yang sudah tutup

"Oww.!"

Tanpa sengaja kaki Tae tersandung sesuatu. Entahlah, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena penerangan disini sedikit sekali. Ditambah gerimis membasahi jalan dan membuatnya menjadi licin. Tae hanya terus berlari. memutari beberapa blok toko di sekitar sini. Sampai langkahnya terhenti di depan satu toko di ujung dekat jalan besar. Sorot lampu dari beberapa senter dan mobil polisi mengarah ke arahnya.

"Jangan bergerak. Anda telah dikepung."

"Sial..". Polisi-polisi itu mengambil selangkah maju saat Tae membalikkan badan. Disana juga ada beberapa polisi. Sial, sial. Kalau begini terpaksa menekan tombol di jam tangannya. Sedetik kemudian Tae menghilang begitu saja.

"Target kembali menggunakan alat itu. Perkiraan target kembali ke tahun 2018"

...

Mobil Joon terparkir di depan sebuah kafe kecil dengan suasana vintage. Di bagian teras kafe itu duduk Jin dan Joon dengan saling berhadapan. Diatas meja mereka ada satu cangkir moccacino hangat untuk Joon dan satu ice caramel machiato untuk Jin. Ditambah sepotong croissant dan satu eclair. Ditangan Jin ada buku berjudul _Esmeraldo_ , sementara buku dengan sampul bertuliskan _Demian_ berada di tangan Joon.

"Menurutku, Tae itu mirip denganmu Jin."

"Hah?" Jin menatap Joon dari balik bukunya. "Maksudmu?

"Yah... hanya menurutku saja." Ujar Joon sambil menutup bukunya dan beralih ke daun cangkir moccacino. "Margamu sama-sama Kim."

Kata-kata Joon membuat Jin tertawa kecil. "Kau juga, Tuan Jenius."

Joon meletakkan cangkir moccacino itu kembali. Ingatannya beberapa hari yang lalu saat Tae berlatih di studionya muncul kembali.

"Tae bilang aku harus mencoba mengirim laguku ke BigHit."

"BigHit? Kenapa?"

"Katanya kali ini pasti berhasil."

"Coba saja kalau begitu." Kata Jin sebelum menyedot caramel machiatonya.

" _I've sent it_. Belum ada respons."

"Sabar sebentar."

"Tae juga bilang kalau kau harus membuka studio tari. Mungkin bisa kita coba"

"Hmm.. entahlah. Rasanya aku belum pantas jadi tutor dance di studio tari . Mungkin nanti, tapi tidak sekarang."

Setelah jawaban Jin, mereka kembali larut dalam pikiran masing masing. Tapi yang dipikirkan keduanya sama, Tae.

"Jin"

"Eum?"

"Kau pernah cerita tentangku saat SMA pada Tae?"

Jin mengerutkan alisnya, " Tentang apa?"

"Tentang... _pernyataan cinta_ ku?"

"Oh _c'mon_ Joon. Untuk apa juga aku memceritakan itu?"

"Benar juga... tidak. Tidak apa."

Joon masih terngiang kata-kata Tae yang lain. Kemudian ia membuka notifikasi email masuk di ponselnya. Dari BigHit. Ia diminta datang ke kantor BigHit lusa. Joon terdiam, kemudian menatap Jin yang masih serius dengan bukunya.

" _Apa aku harus mencobanya lagi?_ "

...

Pas pukul delapan malam, Jin dan Joon datang ke studio untuk latihan lagi. Belum sampai 10 menit mereka sampai, terdengan suara pintu diketuk-ketuk dari luar. Yang tahu studio ini milik Joon hanya Jin, dan Tae. Karena studio ini masih cukup baru. Jin menghampiri intu itu dan membuka kuncinya.

"Tae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang? Apa kau menerjang hujan"

Jin melihat baju Tae yang agak basah karena hujan atau gerimis sepertinya. "Kau tak apa? Apa kau habis berlari? Astaga, kau terluka, Tae! Celana mu sampai sobek "

Tae berjalan menuju Joon tanpa mengindahkan Jin. Dari tangannya ada sebuah flashdisk yang kemudian ia berikan pada Joon.

"Aku mohon kepada kalian. Aku janji kali ini yang terakhir kaliku merepotkan kalian."

Joon dan Jin menatap Tae yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya, menunggu kata-kata yang ia akan ucapkan.

"Boleh aku _battle dance_ dengan Jin Noona, dengan lagu milikku. Aku ingin mendengar pendapat kalian tentang lagu dan tarianku."

"Tentu saja"Jin merangkul pundak Tae. "Kupikir ada hal lain. Kau mengatakannya seperti seakan akan ada hal yang berbahaya mengejarmu tahu."

"Aku akan putar lagu pertama di playlist ini, kay?" Sahut Joon sambil tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar musik dengan genre hiphop - EDM. Tak perlu lama, Jin maju dan menggerakkan badannya. Kemudian Tae maju dan menunjukkan beberapa trik _b-boying_. Meski pada akhir lagu, mereka terlihat seperti sedang duet tari dibandingkan _battle_. Gerakan keduanya tampak saling melengkapi. Hingga akhirnya lagu itu selesai.

" _Damn_... lagu ini benar-benar milikmu? _Beat drop_ nya keren."

Jin menimpali perkataan Joon setelah mengatur nafasnya. "Dan kau _copy machine_ yang gila. Kau bisa tahu gerakanku? Itu hebat."

Tae menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Rasa bangga dan bahagia membuncah didadanya. Ingin rasanya ia menyimpan momen ini untuk selamanya. Namun tiba tiba terdengar beberapa langkah menaiki tangga menuju ruangan studio. Joon yang memang ada di lantai dua. Tae segera mencabut flashdisk miliknya.

"Ada apa Tae?" Tanya Joon yang langsung dipotong dengan pelukan erat dari Tae.

"Terimakasih _Dad_. _Thanks a lot. For everything._ " Bisik Tae lirih. Lalu Tae menatap Jin yang ada di belakang Joon. _"I'll miss you two. Mom,Dad._ "

Tepat saat pintu studio di dobrak dari luar, Tae menghilang dari pelukan Joon. Tanpa bekas. Belum habis rasa bingung Jin dan Joon, orang-orang yang masuk tadi menahan kedua tangan mereka dan mengarahkan suatu alat tepat di depan mata mereka. Seberkas sinar merah keluar dari alat itu. Dan kemudian, hanya ada Jin, Joon dan sunyi.

"Joon..."

Jin yang pertama kali memecah sepi.

"Apa kau merusak pintu lagi?"

...

Tae keluar dari gedung pengadilan. Ia dibebaskan bersyarat karena usianya yang masih dibawah umur. Ia berjalan ke arah pusat kota dan melihat ke salah satu papan billboard yang tiba-tiba menampilkan berita.

 **'Time traveler yang menjadi buron selama sebulan terakhir mendapat putusan bebas bersyarat dari hakim pengadilan'**

Tae terdiam di tengah-tengah zebra cross. Membiarkan orang lain berlalu lalang. Digenggamnya flashdisk kelinci dengan erat. Hingga papan bilboard itu berganti bersamaan dengan lampu merah menyala untuk pejalan kaki. Tae beranjak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju seberang jalan. Ia terus berjalan lurus dan menaikkan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya

Di papan billboard itu kini menampilkan foto seorang idol lelaki dengan dandanan hiphop kental. Lengkap dengan tulisan

'KIM TAEHYUNG ' **T.A.E** ' COMEBACK 2048.08.31'

 **End**

 **Holaaa, kangen 😂**

 **Bisa dibilang pelarian dari ff sebelah, mentok soalnya miaan...**

 **Heavily influenced by Monsta X -Dramarama MV. Inspired by Seventeen-THANKS**

 **Dikerjain ngebut pake banget. Sorry kalo ada typo2. Boleh dikoreksi kok~**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin review yaaa**

 **SEE YOU ON MY NEXT FANFICT~~**


End file.
